


Pasta and Proposals

by Djaeka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cook!Adrien, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, adrienette - Freeform, for now, ladrien, marriage proposals, post-reveal, post-reveal fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djaeka/pseuds/Djaeka
Summary: After a long day at work, Adrien just wants to relax for the weekend. Food? Check. Roommate out of town? Check. Girlfriend? Sure to show up any moment for cuddles on the couch. He has a winning recipe for a perfect weekend. Now he just needs to convince her to let him propose.





	Pasta and Proposals

Adrien slumped against the wall in the entryway after he dragged himself through the front door. Wordlessly he loosened the laces of his shoes and slipped them off his feet, not bothering to put them in their cubby. He pushed away from the wall and groaned as he put weight back on his aching feet. 

Probably not worth it. He leaned back into the wall and stayed pressed there for a moment.

Taking in the state of the apartment, he catalogued the unfortunate disarray his roommate left for him. Nino just couldn’t seem to be bothered to pick up after himself when he got into a creative mood. Normally it was fine: he’d clean his mess in the next day or so, when his composing streak broke. But Nino and Alya had left for a long weekend down the coast. So Adrien would either have to clean it himself or live in relative filth until Nino came back.

He was probably cleaning it.

Well. Not tonight, he wasn’t.

Finally working up the energy to leave the supportive surface of the wall, Adrien wandered into the kitchen. He winced as he pressed just a bit too much into the tender ball of one foot. He settled Plagg’s usual evening cheese ration on the counter before looking for something of his own to eat. Plagg muttered a brief thank you before speeding off with his dinner. Adrien smiled softly while pulling a container of leftover pasta from work out of the fridge, along with a tub of lemon cream sauce and some chopped peppers.

As he let the sauce heat on the stove, Adrien checked his phone for anything new. He didn’t expect to see anything, given the time, but he could always hope Marinette would still be awake. Finally given the opportunity to avoid any classes before noon, she had promptly taken advantage. When Adrien finished his Gabriel-required business degree early and chose to work in a kitchen while taking some time off, he made sure to take the lunch shifts. That made it so they were mostly busy at the same time and had evenings to spend together. Mostly for patrols, but on nights off Mari tended to do her coursework early on and leave the nights free for him.

Adrien’s face lit up with a lopsided grin as he spotted the happy cat emojis she’d sent to him a few minutes ago. He tapped out a reply with one hand while dumping the pasta into his now simmering sauce and stirring.

He reached for a plate and cursed under his breath as he remembered the diced chicken he’d meant to add to the dish. Spinning toward the fridge, he froze as he took in the bright red of his girlfriend in uniform. She was perched on the countertop, holding out the container of chicken.

He made a short garbled noise and she smirked at him. She wiggled the container at him with a coy little smile on her face. Adrien growled half-heartedly.

“You must be tired. I usually can’t sneak up on you,” she sang.

“Yeah, I didn’t really get a break today,” he sighed as he took the container and added the contents to the bubbling liquid.

“Which station today?”

“Sauté and potager. Eric called out, he got food poisoning last night during dinner service. I’m just lucky I don’t do doubles, Celine got it much worse than I did.” He replied.

Ladybug hummed as she slid off the counter and lightly kissed his cheek.

“I’m sure you did a great job though. What did chef have to say?” She asked as she gently pried the spatula out of his hand and took over stirring for him.

“Just that I was moving so fast he could see smoke. He grinned while he said it, so I’m pretty sure it was a compliment.” He leaned back against the counter Ladybug had been sitting on and worked his ankles side to side in an effort to relieve the strain.

“Mm, sounds like a compliment. You have gotten much better since you started there. I’m still pretty stunned you landed sauté so quickly. My uncle says it took him years to get there at all. Of course, he ended up preferring potager, but still.”

“Well, it’s just lunch. Not quite as competitive or demanding as dinner service.” He raised one eyebrow wryly.

“Take the compliment, Adrien,” she chirped cheerfully as she slid the pasta out onto a plate for him and added a fork.

“Thank you, Bug.” He smiled as he took the plate from her. “Have a few minutes to stay, or… were you heading somewhere?”

Adrien gestured to Ladybug as she leaned one hip against the counter, hand perched on the opposite side. She looked down at herself, confused.

“OH! Tikki, I’m so sorry!” She cried out and quickly reverted to Marinette as she finally realized she was still in her suit.

“It’s okay Marinette,” Tikki assured her as she briefly darted to Marinette’s cheek to leave a kiss before following Plagg to his little cubbyhole.

A moment later Plagg zipped to the pantry and back out with a tiny bag of cookies he kept on hand for Tikki’s visits. Adrien and Marinette shared an amused look before she gestured for him to sit down so he could eat.

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes while Adrien steadily worked through the plate of pasta and thoroughly enjoyed it. Now that he wasn’t modeling regularly, he wasn’t required to keep his body conditioned to peak on short notice. That meant he got to eat what he felt like much more often. And it wasn’t like he couldn’t work it all back off as Chat anyway.

“How was class?” He asked when his stomach finally stopped screaming at him. “You had that science basic req today, right?”

“I did.” He waited for more detail. And waited.

“And?”

“It sucks and I hate it.”

He snorted. Marinette wasn’t bad at science, far from it. But she didn’t love it and as a result, she paid as little attention as possible to the class while still passing with adequate marks.

“The offer is still open for my help, you know,” he reminded her.

“Yes, I know, but we have better things to do together than my annoying homework,” she huffed as she stalked over to pour a glass of water for herself.

“Okay, but I know you,” he pointed out, “You’re going to panic eventually and then we won’t spend any time together for a week or two because you’re playing catch-up.”

“We’ll spend time together!”

“On patrol,” he replied flatly, “That doesn’t count and you know it.”

Marinette made a defeated groaning sound as she stuck her bottom lip out and slumped her upper body down on the table. “Fine. Please help me pass my stupid class.”

“With pleasure. Start tomorrow?”

“Fine.” A slight growl escaped at the end of the word. He pointedly ignored it.

“Good.” Adrien grinned at her exaggerated pout before rising from his seat to dispose of his dirty dishes in the sink. He started to wash them, along with the ones Nino had left. Marinette located a towel and helped to dry the finished plates.

They worked quietly, enjoying being in each other’s company. Mari was always calming for Adrien. Her manic episodes aside, she was remarkably even tempered these days. It was as if the hectic and demanding nature of her degree and job only seemed to drain the over-excitedness she had in abundance, leaving her peaceful and calm when in his presence. Mari smiled at him and Adrien realized he’d been staring. He grinned sheepishly and turned off the faucet before handing her the last plate.

Reaching overhead, he pulled out the kettle and set about making tea while Marinette gathered a couple of treats from the pantry, preparing their long-standing “Friday evening at home” traditional snacks.

With treats and tea in hand, they settled against each other on the couch and debated turning the television on. They settled on something quiet for background noise as Adrien leaned back into the cushions to let Marinette snuggle into his chest. Her arms wrapped snugly around his waist and he sighed contentedly. He leaned down slightly to kiss the top of her head and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing softly.

He mumbled into her hair, “How long again until I can propose to you?”

“Two more years, kitty cat,” she replied, fatigue starting to cloud her voice. “I have another year of school and I want to be established in a career first.”

“One year? Please? We don’t have to actually get married until later,” he pleaded, as was habit every week or so. He knew she was his. He just wanted everyone else to see it too. To see how much he truly loved her and wanted to keep her in his life forever.

“Mmmm, maybe.” She muttered, breaking him out of his musings, “Do you really expect me to believe you’d wait very long once I say ‘yes’ though?”

“I can be patient,” he declared. An eyebrow twitched, but she neither responded nor opened her eyes.

“But you said maybe a year.”

“Maybe in a year, yes.”

He grinned widely and squeezed his girlfriend tightly, sure she would be grinning back.

“I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just Adrinette fluff, but Mari just...didn’t want to detransform for me. XD 
> 
> This is designed as a one-shot, but I have some ideas to continue it. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
